


The Christmas Jumper

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Jumper, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a Christmas present for the doctor. He is less that impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Jumper

"Oh no. I'm not wearing that. Nope!"  
"But it's a jumper! You wear jumpers Doctor," Rose pleaded looking up at the man currently scowling at the offending article in her hands.  
"That... Thing is not a jumper. That is a monstrosity," came the contemptuous reply.  
The jumper in question was quite hideous. It was made up of different coloured stripes, each filled with different festive images. It looked like something his 6th self would wear and if that didn't set off warning bells then he didn't know what would.  
"It was the best one they had and it's not for long," Rose pouted. "Besides, it Christmas! Do it for me? Please?"  
The Doctor looked into Rose's big brown eyes and sighed. Was there anything he could say no to when she looked at him that way?  
"Fine," he grumbled. "but I'm only wearing it long enough to appease your mother. And only so I don't get another slap!"  
Rose squealed and threw her arms around the Doctors neck, dropping the jumper on the TARDIS grating in the process. The Doctor automatically returned the hug and slipping his arms around her waist.  
"We won't stay long," Rose's words were mumbled into the doctors leather jacket. "Promise."  
"We'll stay as long as you want," the Doctor sighed into her hair as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.  
Pulling back and grinning, Rose pecked his cheek and darted out of the console room and down the corridor shouting over her shoulder that she had to go get ready. The Doctor let out another sigh and picked up the jumper, he decided that he had enough time to do some tinkering before Rose was ready to go to her mum's, so he could put off changing for now. An hour or so later the Doctor thought he might as well get it over with and put the eye sore on. He took off his jacket and pulled his jumper (the dark blue one today) over his head. He was just reaching for the Christmas jumper when Rose walked into the console room.  
"Oh!" "Oh!"  
Rose blushed at seeing the Doctor half naked and looked away, only to look back again as curiosity and temptation became too much. The Doctor couldn't look away from Rose. Her hair hung in soft waves around her face and she wore leggings and a pair of boots that accentuated her long legs, toned from all the running they did. However, what the Doctor couldn't take his eyes off was her jumper. Rose's jumper was quite fitted, it hugged her curves and came to mid thigh. This itself isn't what had the Doctor speechless. The fact was Rose was wearing a monstrosity of a jumper. A monstrosity of a jumper that didn't look like a monstrosity on her at all. A monstrosity of a jumper that matched his. He and Rose were wearing matching jumpers!  
Rose was the first to break the silence, if for no other reason than she knew that if she didn't do something she would pounce on an unsuspecting, still topless Doctor.  
"Eh, surprise," she stammered. "I knew you'd hate wearing it and thought it might be more bearable if I suffered along with you."  
The Doctor swallowed hard.  
"Rose," he paused. "you look beautiful"  
"For a human, yeah?" Rose laughed. The Doctor did not.  
"No. Not for a human. Just beautiful."  
And with that he crossed the room and took her in his arms. Lowering his head he hesitated but Rose would be damned if he stopped now and tilting her head up she brushed his nose with hers. The Doctor took the sign for what it was and caught her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Rose brought her hands up over the Doctor's chest, feeling his hearts beats quickening beneath her fingertips as the kiss got more passionate. Slowing the kiss, the Doctor pulled back and let their foreheads rest against each other.  
"What brought this on?" Rose whispered, afraid to break the spell that had fallen over them. "Not that I'm complaining, far from it, but you know..."  
The doctor chuckled.  
"The jumper," he said simply. "It is somehow both the ugliest and sexiest thing I've ever seen you wear. The fact that you bought us matching jumpers, that signify we belong to each other, that people would know that you were off limits because you are mine, as I am yours. It's a pretty big turn on and I finally decided that it was worth the risk. If you had made the decision to be with me, even subconsciously, then how could I say no?"  
"If I had made a decision to be with you? Oh you daft alien! I made that decision the day you took my hand and said run. I just never thought that you could ever-"  
Here the Doctor stopped her with a kiss.  
"Well I do. I don't ask just anyone to travel with me Rose Tyler and never twice. Your special. I knew it then and I know it now."  
And with that they once again brushed lips and held each other close. After standing embracing for what seemed an age and yet not long enough, Rose, still drawing patterns on the Doctor's broad chest, spoke.  
"You had better put your jumper on. Mum's expecting us and we're already gonna be late."  
"Do I have to?" The Doctor mumbled planting light kissed along her throat. "We have a time machine Rose. Why don't we just go tomorrow?"  
"Yes, you have to. Today's Christmas and we're gonna spend it with my mum. We can't go tomorrow because tomorrow won't be Christmas and don't give me a lecture about time not being linear. I know and I don't care!"  
"Fine, fine," he said placatingly. "Today it is."  
Saying that he disentangled himself from Rose and reached for the Christmas jumper that he didn't hate as much as he had when he first saw it. How could he when it had led to this situation? Rose let out a small sigh as the Doctor covered his torso from view but smiled to see him finally don the festive clothing. She decided to reward him by giving him a quick peck on his lips. The Doctor gave her a small smile before slipping his leather jacket on ontop of his new piece of clothing, taking her hand and setting the TARDIS's coordinates for the Powell estate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever posted. Please let me know if it is any good/what I can do to make it better. I have posted this at FF.net (i'm littleredrobyn over there) but no one has acknowledged it haha. Hoping for better luck here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
